Sidle Along, Dear
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Kinda AU, before 5th book, I guess. For my HPFC forum topic, found inside. As he plots evil, Lucius is interrupted -but he can't give up her identity to the others. Danger lurks behind lust...but he can't resist Nymph. Oneshot songfic. R&R, thanks!


**Sidle Along, Dear**

A HariPo songfic

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The song used is Clazziquai's "Futuristic" –I highly suggest you YouTube it and listen because it's amazing! I wrote this for my quote-challenge in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

_"Love is letting go of fear." –Gerald Jampolsky_

He was here to find the spy, he knew that. But work could mix with pleasure, couldn't it? Business was business as usual…with a little temptation thrown in.

_**We are at virtual loving time**_

_**And I am thinking, "What a mess"**_

_**All I want from you, baby, is just a little dance**_

Oh, Merlin, how could he have allowed himself to be pulled in by her? But she couldn't be the spy… No, she was such a terrible liar and klutz.

_**I know the world we're living in**_

_**All these things we do**_

_**You want me, I want you**_

_**You hold me, you love me**_

Merlin, as he crushed his mouth onto hers, the millions of possibilities for them ran through his mind. He didn't care whose she was, he didn't mind that she'd always fought for the side of the light, and he definitely didn't hate that she struggled with him a bit. He knew she was more of a minx than she let on.

And when she looked up into his gray eyes and drew him down even _closer_ to her and drew him down for another kiss and clung to his neck –yeah, she was no fledgling. He doubted any of this was acting, either.

_**Now, now let me out**_

_**I want to take you in my arms, I want to feel…**_

_**Now you dance with me**_

_**Come to in my arms, oh yeah**_

_**Now I set you free**_

_**I want to look into your eyes to feel the magic, yeah**_

_**Now, now come on out-**_

_**Futuristic dance solo, yeah**_

Lucius was not acting, either. This was real –real passion, real carnal desire. He'd wanted her all this time and she'd wanted him, too, though she was more emotionally caught up in this. He wasn't into this music that blasted in the background –no, it was a like of the younger Death Eaters –but he'd been trying to have a meeting upstairs. Then he'd heard intelligence that there was a spy right beneath the boards under his feet.

…who was he jesting? When he'd heard "spy," his heart had jumped in his chest. Lucius' mind had automatically brought her to mind. In fact, when he reached the first floor of the hideout, when he reached the dance floor, he'd sought her form out immediately. Let the others fan out for the hunt. He could zero in right on his prey and capture that tantalizing rabbit.

Now, as they danced and kissed, she smirked against his cheek. "I didn't mean to be chosen for this mission," she whispered sadly. "But they wanted me here. At least you got to see me." She grinded with him, caught up in his fervor and fever.

_**We are at virtual loving time**_

_**We're moving and moving and moving**_

_**And the future will make me into a fusion girl**_

Merlin, she molded right into his body, his little Nymph. Lucius grabbed her wrist and guided her into the shadows, where he spirited her away to devour her.

_**I know the world we're living in**_

_**All these things we do**_

_**You want me, I want you**_

_**You hold me, you love me**_

So what if the others were still on the floor, scratching their heads? He couldn't give a damn. Little Nymphadora was in his arms right now, she a little evil, he a little good. Oh, she tasted even better than he remembered… She must've had a rusty memory, too, because she moaned as he trailed kisses along her jaw and neck. Yes, he wanted her to melt in his arms.

_**Now, now let me out**_

_**I want to take you in my arms, I want to feel…**_

_**Now you dance with me**_

_**Come to in my arms, oh yeah**_

_**Now I set you free**_

_**I want to look into your eyes to feel the magic, yeah**_

_**Now, now come on out-**_

_**Futuristic dance solo, yeah**_

"Luce…," she breathed.

"Just –Just let us have this moment, Nymph," he muttered, his forehead against hers. Then she ate him up.

_**All this time our love is making you and I…**_

_**Your kiss and your breath turn me on, turn me on**_

_**And now…and now…and now…and now…**_

Lucius heard shouts. He cradled Nymph in his arms. "Bloody hell…," he cursed. "We don't have as much time today."

She frowned, still a little breathless. "What will happen to me?"

"Nothing. I won't let them capture you."

"But you might get caught!" she hissed, her pink hair turning a violent red-violet.

"Nymph," he said lowly, grabbing her chin and forcing her brown eyes on him. "We will not be caught. But I won't stand for it if you were because you refused to listen."

Nymphadora frowned, but nodded. "All right… I have an idea. I'll knock you unconscious. It'll be like you never stood a chance!"

He gave her a look as she giggled. "You want to hit me?"

She snorted. "Don't worry! I love you, Luce." She waited for him to return the affection.

_**Now, now let me out**_

_**I want to take you in my arms, I want to feel…**_

_**Now you dance with me**_

_**Come to in my arms, oh yeah**_

_**Now I set you free**_

_**I want to look into your eyes to feel the magic, yeah**_

_**Now, now come on out-**_

_**Futuristic dance solo, yeah**_

"Luce…?" she asked quietly, worry casting a shadow over her perfect features.

Lucius gritted his teeth as shouts sounded behind them. "Don't start."

_**Dancing for your love…**_

He led her back out onto the dance floor. "Run when I say to."

_**Dancing for your love…**_

Nymph nodded, a hard look in her eyes. "I'm not sorry I love you."

_**Dancing for you love…**_

He kissed her once more, gently. "I know… I l- _Run._"

_**Dancing for your love…**_

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**This is my second Tonks/Lucius piece and I think I like this more than "The Taboo." It's so weird –I'm not a big Lucius fan, but I LOVE the idea of him and Tonks. Strange, I know, but very yummy.**

**Leave a review if Lucius made you drool! …or leave a review for some other happy reason. Either's good! :D**

**-mew-tsubaki**

**Thanks, Morghen, for being (b)an (b)awesome Beta! Yeah, Tonks/Remus is becoming a little overdone…therefore, we must have Tonks/Lucius! XD X3**


End file.
